My Shinigami
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: "Hey, kau tahu? Kalau shinigami itu benar-benar ada?" "Masa' sih?" "Beneran! Katanya shinigami akan bersama dengan seseorang selama tujuh hari sebelum orang itu akan mati." - A fic to celebrate Kuchiki Rukia's birthday. Tanjoubi omedettou RUKIA-CHAN!


Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke fandom Bleach untuk merayakan ulang tahun shinigami favorit saya. Tanjoubi omedettou Rukia-chan~~ XDD

Happy reading minna~

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"_Hey, kau tahu? Kalau shinigami itu benar-benar ada?"_

"_Masa' sih?!"_

"_Beneran! Katanya shinigami akan bersama dengan seseorang selama tujuh hari sebelum orang itu akan mati!"_

"_... Dan lagi, katanya, si shinigami itu berwujud manusia hingga kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali!"_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present

My Shinigami

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**ICHIGO POV**

Kudengar celotehan lainnya yang terlontar dari sahabatku yang suka mengumbar-umbar cerita-cerita aneh. Namanya Asano Keigo. Dan seperti biasa, hari ini sahabatku yang satunya, Kojima Mizuiro, menjadi sasaran dari pemuda yang sukanya bergosip itu.

"Haah... Panas..."

Entah kenapa udara panas saat ini terasa sangat panas. Mungkin ini gara-gara pemanasan global yang tengah melanda bumi kita ini. Dan ada saja manusia yang tidak mengerti akan hal itu dan terus saja membabat habis pepohonan demi kepentingan diri mereka sendiri.

Coba saja shinigami itu benar-benar ada lalu mencabut nyawa para perusak lingkungan itu. Mungkin bumi ini bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

.

Cih, sepertinya 'virus' Keigo itu bisa menyebar sampai kesini juga ya?

"Neh, Ichigo, kau percaya ceritaku 'kan? Ne, ne, NEH!"

Percaya dari nenek moyangmu kali.

"Kalau tidak ada bukti, mana aku bisa mempercayainya?" tuturku.

"Lihat! Bahkan Ichigo saja tidak mempercayainya," Mizuiro menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi! Kau tahu... bla bla bla."

Dan mulai lagi Keigo melanjutkan acara mendongengnya.

Tapi... ngomong-ngomong soal shinigami... bukannya para shinigami sering digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang hanya tersisa tulang belulang, membawa sabit besar, dan mengenakan jubah hitam?

Entahlah. Yang kutahu begitulah sosok mereka. Dan bukannya berwujud manusia seperti Keigo ceritakan barusan.

Daripada membahas hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal milik Keigo tadi, mendingan kita ganti topik saja. Berhubung hari ini guru kami tidak masuk karena sakit sehingga membuat jam pelajaran saat ini kosong!

Berhubungan soal aneh, ada satu hal yang aneh yang terjadi dikelas kami. Yaitu datangnya murid pindahan.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa aneh, akan kujelaskan secara singkat.

Padahal dia sudah kelas 3 tapi dia memutuskan untuk pindah kemari. Bukannya ujian kelulusan semakin dekat? Dan bila dia pindah, bukannya itu berarti dia harus mengejar SEMUA nilai pelajaran yang mungkin saja berbeda dari sekolahnya dulu?

Tapi, dibalik semua itu, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku pada murid pindahan ini.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam gelap dengan manik matanya berwarna violet, yang bila kau lihat dari kejauhan akan terlihat hitam malahan. Oya, dan tambahan, postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dariku.

Namanya Kuchiki Rukia.

Awalnya aku tak terlalu tertarik pada cewek _midget_ ini. Tapi, saat sensei memperkenalkan dia pada kami, entah kenapa pandangan kami bertemu! Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang tak kusangka!

Awalnya aku agak risih karena dia menatapku seperti tengah mengamatiku. Tapi sekarang, 5 hari setelah kejadian itu, kami bisa berbicara biasa seperti teman.

"Ichigo, kau bisa bantu aku?" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi ditelingaku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan melihat gadis yang kuceritakan tadi berdiri dihadapanku sambil memeluk sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu... aku ingin mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Tapi... err..."

"Tempat bukunya terlalu tinggi, 'kah?"

Mata yang melebar dari sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya sepertinya membenarkan tebakanku tadi. Dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil ini. Rasanya aku masih ingin menggodanya lagi soal tinggi badannya yang harus dipertanyakan apakah dia benar-benar murid SMA. Tapi, kuurungkan niat itu.

Aku berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi kududuki dengan santainya, mengambil buku yang dipegangnya tadi, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo ke perpustakaan."

**END OF ICHIGO POV**

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**RUKIA POV**

Sudah 5 hari aku bersama 'orang itu' bersekolah disini, tinggal dikota ini, turun ke dunia ini. Di dunia manusia ini, di kota bernama Karakura Town ini, dan di sekolah bernama Karakura High School ini, aku sedang menjalankan tugasku.

Tugas sebagai seorang shinigami.

Dan targetku kali ini adalah seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun, berambut orange jabrik dengan mata berwarna karamel dengan dahi yang selalu berkerut diwajahnya.

Saat pertama kali aku 'dipindahkan' ke sekolah ini dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu, kupikir dirinya seorang anak berandalan karena tampangnya yang terbilang sangar itu.

Namun, hanya dalam hitungan beberapa hari, penilaianku pada dirinya berubah drastis.

Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak-belakang dengan wajahnya. Dia ternyata adalah seorang pemuda baik yang suka menolong teman-temannya sendiri dan orang lain.

Dan contohnya saja adalah saat ini.

Sedari tadi kuperhatikan dia hanya duduk bermalas-malasan dikursinya (walau sempat diganggu oleh 2 temannya tadi). Aku pun menghampirinya untuk meminta bantuannya.

Kupikir dia akan menolaknya dan ingin bersantai dan menikmati waktu lowong dikelas, mengingat jarang-jarang ada waktu kosong seperti ini bagi para murid yang sudah duduk di tingkatan terakhir ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia mengejutkanku dengan perilaku mulianya ini. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dia mengambil buku tebal yang daritadi kupegang lalu kami pun beranjak menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Jadi, dimana harus kuletakkan buku ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah dirak paling belakang kanan, tempatnya ditingkat paling atas."

"Puft... Makanya kalau pinjam buku ambil saja yang paling bawah supaya kau tak harus repot-repot lagi seperti ini," candanya.

"Urusai!"

Yah... Walau dibalik dirinya yang suka menolong itu, tetapi ada satu hal yang sering membuatku kesal darinya.

Dia suka sekali mengejekku tentang tinggi badanku.

"Hehehe, gomen, gomen. Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Kalau kau tak mau aku kerepotan lagi, bagaimana kalau kau bagikan tinggi badanmu itu yang sudah mau menyaingi tiang listrik?"

"Hah? Membaginya? Memang bisa?!"

"Yahh... Bagaimana kalau kupotong kakimu dan menggantikannya dengan kakiku? _Simple_ dan mudah 'kan?"

"Enak saja."

Dan kami tertawa menanggapi lelucon kecil yang tercipta hanya dari hal sepele ini.

Aahh... Rasanya... Ingin sekali momen seperti ini dapat kurasakan selamanya. Momen dimana rasanya aku bisa menghilangkan pikiranku jauh-jauh dari pekerjaanku sebagai shinigami. Sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa.

Padahal kami baru saling mengenal selama 5 hari, namun rasanya hubungan kami sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Terkadang, kami berbicara seperti teman masa kecil yang sempat terpisah lalu bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama terpisah.

Waktu itu terkadang mengerikan juga ya?

Sesampainya kami di perpustakaan, Ichigo segera menuju ke tempat yang kusebut tadi sementara aku mengisi buku tamu dan buku yang menyatakan bahwa aku telah mengembalikan buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan.

Sementara tanganku bergerak untuk mengisi buku-buku ini, pikiranku kembali melayang jauh pada saat aku melaksanakan tugas shinigami ini namun dengan target yang berbeda.

Dulu, mangsaku adalah orang-orang yang catatan kehidupannya sudah dipenuhi dengan sampah berupa keserakahan dan ketamakkan. Bagiku, mereka yang sudah mendapat _black list_ seperti itu sudah sewajarnya mendapatkan 'kunjungan' dariku.

Dan tanpa segan-segan aku pun melaksanakan tugasku itu, mencabut nyawa para makhluk yang sudah tak pantas lagi disebut manusia. Bahkan ada beberapa kasus dimana aku merasa muak dengan tindakan mereka yang seenak jidatnya memperbudak manusia lain, dan belum sampai 7 hari aku sudah membunuh mereka.

Mereka benar-benar tidak pantas hidup!

.

.

.

Tapi... sekarang...

.

.

.

... Targetku kali ini bukanlah orang demikian.

Targetku ini, orang ini, manusia ini, pemuda ini... Adalah manusia yang sangat beda 180 derajat daripada semua targetku sebelumnya. Dan aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya? Apa aku tidak salah membaca?!

Berkali-kali kuulangi kata-kata tersebut. Kubaca berkali-kali nama targetku, ciri-cirinya, dan juga... waktu penghukumannya. Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang salah!

Lalu, siapa yang harus disalahkan!? Tidak mungkin aku menyalahkan 'atasanku' yang memberikanku tugas ini. Bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan ini dan menghadapi hukuman kurungan selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya!

Ataukah... Ini hanya sebuah ujian bagiku untuk melihat apakah aku benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang shinigami sesungguhnya?

Apapun alasannya, aku masih harus mengemban tugas ini dan kesalahan bukanlah pilihan!

Tapi... Walau berulang-ulang kali pula aku mengatakan hal ini, tetap saja hatiku terus berkata lain. Hatiku tetap tidak menerima jika aku harus membunuh manusia ini.

Dunia ini masih membutuhkan orang seperti dia. Sebab di dunia ini, orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo sangatlah sedikit!

Dan aku pun terbelenggu dengan sebuah rantai bernama pilihan dimana aku harus memilih 1 dari 2 hal yang sangat bertolak-belakang untuk membebaskan diriku.

Entah itu melanjutkan tugasku sebagai seorang shinigami sejati dan terbebas dari hukuman neraka ATAU memilih membiarkan Ichigo tetap hidup namun siap menerima hukuman neraka.

Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

"Kalau kau berada diposisiku saat ini, kira-kira apa yang akan kau pilih, Ichigo?"

**END OF RUKIA POV**

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Tak terasa hari keenam telah tiba. Rukia yang menyadari tugasnya semakin dekat hanya bisa pasrah menunggu hari dimana pekerjaannya akan dimulai. Seharian dikelas wajahnya begitu muram, tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Dan hal ini jelas mengundang tanda tanya dari pemuda yang satu ini.

"Hey, Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu mengambil kursi terdekat lalu duduk di depan meja gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Mm, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak enak badan saja?" bohongnya, berharap si pemuda mempercayainya.

"Kau sakit?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"

Wajah Ichigo yang bercampur antara terkejut dan cemas makin menguatkan pandangan Rukia akan pemuda satu ini, bahwa dirinya tidak tega harus melaksanakan tugasnya esok hari.

Rasanya, hati gadis ini perlahan-lahan hancur berkeping-keping. Seakan menyiksa dirinya perlahan-lahan agar bisa membuat dirinya menderita.

Dan semakin lama dia bersama dengan pemuda ini, maka penyiksaan tersebut semakin terasa.

"Ichigo..."

"Apa? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"B-begitulah. M-maukah kau mengantarku ke ruang perawatan?"

"Baiklah. Biar nanti pada pelajaran berikutnya aku akan memberitahu sensei soal keadaanmu," ucap Ichigo dengan memasang tampang 'serahkan-saja-semua-padaku'.

Keduanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke ruang perawatan, Ichigo meletakkan lengannya di pundak Rukia untuk berjaga-jaga apabila sang gadis tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, dan hal ini tentu saja menjadi tontonan gratis bagi sebagian murid-murid yang tengah berlalu-lalang dikoridor sekolah.

Namun tampaknya kedua insan ini tak terlalu memperdulikan akan hal tersebut. Yang satu tampak cemas akan kesehatan temannya sementara yang lainnya tampak gelisah akan keputusan yang harus diambilnya untuk esok hari.

Sesampainya diruang perawatan, Rukia langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang empuk itu lalu menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan pening dikepalanya karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Disisi lain, Ichigo yang mengira Rukia telah tertidur memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Namun, ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Ne, Ichigo..."

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tampaknya Ichigo masih agak cemas meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian.

"..."

"... Rukia?"

"..."

"..."

"... Misalkan kau dibuat memilih, antara menolong orang lain lalu mendapat imbalan ATAU menolong temanmu sendiri tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa bahkan sampai terluka... Maka kau akan memilih yang mana?"

Keduanya terdiam. Yang satu menunggu jawaban yang ingin didengarnya sementara yang satunya tampak sedang memikirkan jawaban terbaik dari kedua pilihan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang tanpa sepengetahuannya adalah seorang shinigami.

Karemel bertemu dengan violet. Mata kedua makhluk berbeda spesies ini saling bertautan. Keheningan yang begitu mendalam tercipta diruang ini. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung begitu lama karena pemuda berambut jabrik ini mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari membentuk pose _peace_.

"Kedua."

"... Eh?"

"Aku memilih yang kedua."

Bola mata yang berhiaskan manik violet itu melebar mendengar pilihan yang dilontarkan dari mulut pemuda ini.

"Ta-tapi... K-kenapa?"

Ichigo menghela napasnya sebentar lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu dengan tangan yang tadi sempat memberikan jawaban pada Rukia.

"Memangnya kau butuh alasan untuk menolong seseorang? Lagian, saat kau ingin menolong seseorang, apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya? Kalau menurutku jelas saja tidak."

"..."

"Yahh... Singkatnya... Yang terpenting adalah kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang akan kau ambil saat menolong seseorang, walau mungkin diri kita sendiri pun bisa kena masalah."

"..."

"Asalkan aku bisa membuat orang yang kutolong tersenyum, itu sudah cukup sebagai bayarannya," Ichigo mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang jarang dilihat Rukia terukir diwajahnya.

Rasanya, selama 6 hari ini Rukia mengenal Ichigo, pemuda ini selalu saja tak henti-hentinya membuat Rukia terkejut. Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

... Dirinya akhirnya sudah membuka rantai yang sempat membelenggunya selama ini.

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari ketujuh. Hari dimana sang shinigami akan memutuskan antara hidup dan mati targetnya yang 'diawasi'nya selama ini. Dan pada hari ini pula, dia akan segera membongkar rahasia terdalamnya ini pada sang pemuda.

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Rukia tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit dan jelas makin membuat Ichigo cemas. Namun, kecemasannya langsung hilang ketika gadis yang dianggapnya sakit itu menelponnya pada jam istirahat dan memintanya untuk bertemu disuatu tempat sepulang sekolah.

Akhirnya waktu pertemuan itu pun tiba. Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Disebuah taman yang sangat sepi dengan cahaya matahari disore hari menerangi kedua pihak ini.

Saat melihat Rukia, Ichigo tampak terkejut. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis ini bukanlah pakaian sehari-hari ataupun seragam sekolah. Melainkan sebuah kimono berwarna hitam kelam membalut tubuh mungil gadis ini.

Namun, yang paling menarik perhatian Ichigo bukanlah itu. Melainkan dipinggang sebelah kiri gadis ini tersemat sebuah benda yang Ichigo asumsikan adalah sebuah katana.

"R-Rukia... kau..."

Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia ini tak sanggup menatap pemuda yang ada dipanggilnya ini. Bibir mungilnya sesekali membuka lalu menutup tanpa keluar sepatah kata pun.

Ichigo yang tadinya masih memasang wajah terkejut kini hanya bisa menghela napasnya, memijit dahinya, lalu menatap kembali gadis didepannya ini.

"Biar kutebak. Kau... shinigami... 'kan?"

Akhirnya Rukia menatap wajah pemuda ini dan terkejut mendapati sebuah senyuman kecil terukir jelas diwajah tampannya. Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Benar-benar _deja vu_.

"Jadi... Aku akan mati disini ya? Hehe... Mati di taman tak buruk juga," candanya mencoba membuat suasananya tak terlalu mencekam.

"Ta-tapi, Ichigo! A-aku..."

"Lakukan saja."

.

.

.

"... Eh?"

Rukia mengangkat wajah terkejutnya untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Ichigo saat berkata demikian, dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ta-tapi Ichigo... Kau terlalu baik! Selama ini, selama aku menjalankan tugasku ini sebagai shinigami, baru kaulah satu-satunya yang menurutku tidak pantas masuk dalam... dalam..."

Ichigo melihat tubuh sang gadis shinigami ini bergetar seraya menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ichigo pun berjalan mendekati gadis ini lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Hei... Kau sudah berkali-kali melakukan tugas ini dan berhasil. Dan sekarang pun tak ada bedanya sama sekali, bukan?"

"I-iya... T-tapi..." bosan mendengar 'tapi-tapian' Rukia, Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia.

"Walau aku tak tahu jelas, tapi aku bisa bertaruh kalau kau gagal dalam misi ini kau pasti akan dihukum 'kan?"

Rukia hanya diam.

"Dan juga, sudah kubilang di ruang perawatan waktu itu saat kau menyuruhku untuk memilih..."

"..."

"... Bahwa aku akan tetap memilih untuk menolong temanku sendiri meski konsekuensinya aku harus mati. Dan itu berlaku saat ini juga, Rukia."

Dan airmata itu pun tak terbendung lagi dan langsung mengalir dikedua pipi putih gadis itu dan Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Rukia yang jarang ditunjukannya itu.

Rukia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kimononya lalu menarik katana yang tersemat dipinggangnya tadi. Seketika itu juga katana yang terlihat _plain_ tadi berubah menjadi putih seluruhnya dengan sebuah pita putih tergantung di bagian gagangnya.

"Katana yang cantik ya?"

"Ya... Nama katana ini adalah Sode no Shirayuki. Seluruh bagiannya berwarna putih, walau pemiliknya ini berhati hitam..." ucap Rukia dengan nada sendu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jelas-jelas katana itu sama putihnya denganmu. Baik hati dan wajahmu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, seakan ingin memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya walau hanya sebentar saja untuk bisa meresapi momen-momen terakhir mereka ini dan mengukirnya baik-baik dalam ingatan mereka.

"Apa akan sakit?"

"Tenang saja. Kujamin kau takkan merasakan apa-apa sedikit pun."

Lagi-lagi hening. Entah sudah berapa kali keheningan ini selalu saja meliputi mereka berdua. Sebuah keheningan yang begitu dalam bagai laut yang tak terlihat dasarnya.

"Jaa... Sayonara... Shinigami..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan shinigami... Tapi... Kuchiki Rukia..."

Dan pedang putih itu pun menembus langsung ke jantung sang pemuda.

Katana yang tadinya begitu bersih dan putih kini warnanya telah bercampur dengan darah merah pekat yang keluar mengalir dari tubuh yang ditusukinya. Dan detik itu juga...

.

.

.

.

.

"... Kurosaki Ichigo telah mati."

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu pun roboh dan menimpa tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Gadis itu menidurkan tubuh pemuda itu dan meletakkan kepala sang pemuda dipangkuannya.

Langit yang tadinya begitu cerah kini beralih mendung lalu hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Semakin lama hujan tersebut makin deras seakan ikut menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai.

Suara gemuruh yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain berhasil menyembunyikan sebuah teriakan penuh kesedihan yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam.

Katananya kini kembali berubah menjadi katana biasa dan tergeletak sembarang, seolah sang pemilik tak memperdulikan sama sekali.

Kedua tangan sang gadis masih memeluk erat tubuh sang pemuda yang sudah tak bernapas itu.

Akhirnya dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang shinigami, seorang pencabut nyawa.

Dan dia pun...

.

.

.

.

.

... Menyesalinya...

.

.

.

.

.

"**ICHIGOOOOO!"**

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

*liat fic diatas*

Anjirt! Ini fic buat ultah Rukia kok malah jadi _angst_ gini sih! *Readers: situ yang buat!*

Betewe, TANJOUBI OMEDETTO RUKIA-CHAN! Moga tetap _cute_, tetap hebat, tetap keren, tetap cantik, tetap bareng si Ichi, dan tingginya juga tetap ya~ *ditebas*

Eto... Saya mau curcol sedikit dulu ^^ *kicked*

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali saya nulis fic buat fandom Bleach. Belakangan saya sempat aktif di fandom Fairy Tail ama One Piece. Tapi sekarang udah jarang bikin fic lagi.

Dan juga, entah ada yang tahu soal fic saya yang lain (yang Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother). Saya benar-benar _stuck_ dan nggak tau mau lanjutin gimana lagi tuh fic. Dan sekarang tuh fic sedang diambang kena status _**DISCONTINUE**_!

Sekian itu saja dari saya. Jujur aja saya bikin nih fic cuman 1 HARI selama 6 JAM! Bahkan sempat ditegur kaa-san gara-gara udah ngetik dari pagi jam 10 sampe sore tapi lupa makan. Ckckckck... *jangan ditiru minna*

Sekali lagi saya ucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN buat Rukia-chan^^

Mohon reviewnya minna~ ARIGATOU! :D


End file.
